Episode 0.8: Obi-Wan's Escape
by Olympian
Summary: -COMPLETE- Obi-wan is seperated from Qui-Gon on a remote desert planet. Matters worsen when our young hero is mistaken for a highly wanted criminal.
1. Seperation

Obi-Wan followed his master Qui-Gon Jinn through the labyrinth of streets. On all sides sat dome-roofed buildings, the same color as the sandy avenue. A fierce sun beat at their backs with its intense heat. They had come to this planet in the Middle Rim to ease tensions between the planet's leaders and the Senate. He tried to keep his focus on the back of Qui-Gon but found the sights and sounds of the planet extremely distracting.  
  
Species of all kinds could be seen and heard as they bargained in the shops and tents that lined the busy street. Obi-Wan narrowly scooted out of the way of a green humanoid creature pulling a cart full of an exotic fruit.  
  
Qui-Gon felt his apprentice's presence fade so he turned round to check.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we can not afford to waste time. We have an urgent message to deliver."  
  
Obi-Wan was just about to say some sharp comment in return; he had had a long day. However, he bit back his tongue and responded as a good padawan should:  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a skeptical look, he could sense his apprentice's impatience. Sighing, he turned around and resumed their route.  
  
* * *  
  
Their trek continued for some time. Obi-Wan felt his feet start to drag. He tried his best to keep his eyes on his Master, but as he tired, his focus was depleted. He felt his master's mind was occupied with the pressing political matters at hand so he decided not to speak to him. His awareness of the desert city around him grew. The young man looked to each side, at the peddlers and shop owners trying to sell their products. A masked beast called people to his cart, where he was selling used blasters. Another shopkeeper, with scaly skin and floppy ears beckoned shoppers into his store, the windows of which showed off a very interesting assortment of crystals. A few young, with yellow painted faces, chased after one another and ran across Obi-Wan's path.  
  
When Obi-Wan looked up, he had a smile on his face, having finally allowed himself to enjoy the sights of the city. Now his smile faded. His mentor was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan tried to make his way through the jostling crowd.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Master!" he tried to shout above the banter.  
  
Standing on his tip-toes, he saw that up ahead, there was a fork, where the street split in two. He made his way towards it, trying his best not to plough over a few small and wrinkled aliens. Once there, he stood on a few pieces of rock place at the start of the fork. He looked down each of the crowded alleys. He saw lots of heads, green, blue, gray, black. Every kind except Qui-Gon's. He though of his comlink but remembered it had broken just earlier that day.  
  
At first, he panicked and ran down each street calling out for his master, looking furiously around him. The inhabitants of the desert planet didn't even look up. Obi-Wan calmed himself down and tried to use the Force to get a sense of where Qui-Gon might be. He looked inside of himself and called upon the great power that inhabited all things. He filled his thoughts with Qui-Gon and reached out, searching for even the faintest feeling that resembled his master. Obi-Wan felt a menacing Nikto and a hurried Sullustan. He tried again and again but there were too many beings in the area. After a few final attempts at using his eyes to search for his lost companion, the young man admitted defeat and slowly made his way to a restaurant just down the crowded street. Perhaps he could find someone there who could give him directions to the embassy, where would hopefully be able to be reunited with his master.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the restaurant, it was cool and shady. He ordered a drink and tried to inquire to the bartender about directions to the embassy. The bartender stayed silent, hurriedly fixing the beverage and then rushing off into the back room. Obi-Wan sipped slowly and gazed around the place, trying to find a friendly face then, he noticed the human girl who sat next to him. She looked to be about seventeen, three years younger than himself. She had light brown hair and amazing blue eyes.  
  
"Um, excuse me," he said to her "could you give me directions to the Senate embassy?"  
  
The girl stared at him and walked away.  
  
"Thanks anyway…" he muttered.  
  
Just then, Obi-Wan saw the bartender talking to what looked like law- enforcement and pointing casually to him. He smiled, thinking that he would soon be escorted to the embassy and be back at his master's side. Making his way around the bar, he began to approach them but was surprised when a bolt went flying by him to hit a nearby wall. All the creatures in the restaurant screamed or whistled or made some loud noise. They dove under tables or tried to escape. Obi-Wan ducked into the back room. He was sure that the men would come after him and that they meant business. He found his way into a back alley. Taking out his lightsaber, he got ready to turn it on at a moment's notice. Again, he called upon the Force to help him, but this time to sense attacks.  
  
Law-enforcement came out of the back of the bar after him. They fired at his receding back. Obi Wan turned around just in time to use his lightsaber to reflect the bolts at the guards and then took off again. As soon as he could, he turned into the busy streets and into the first shop he saw. Inside, a humanoid lizard argued with a girl who he recognized as the one who had sat next to him in the restaurant.  
  
"I need it," she said.  
  
The creature, who was obviously the shop owner, spoke back to her. "No you cheated me once. I won't let you do it again."  
  
"I'll pay you. I promise."  
  
"No credit. Not from you."  
  
The girl had obviously heard enough. She turned on her heel and was about to stalk out when she saw Obi-Wan. He immediately pretended like he was looking at the spare ship parts in the shop. The shop owner went into the back room and she walked up to him.  
  
"You again? Listen, if you're following me--"  
  
"It's not like that!" said Obi-Wan, defensively.  
  
"Really. Then what is it like? Pretty unusual to see someone twice in the same day in a city this big."  
  
Obi-Wan was about to snap back when he noticed some guards coming towards the shop. He quickly ducked. The girl, as if on cue, stood in front of him and pretended she was shopping for parts. One guard came inside.  
  
"Have you seen a young male human with a light-sword?" he asked.  
  
The girl pretended to be surprised at the guard's appearance. "No. Can't say that I have."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The guard left. Obi-Wan cautiously looked over the tables piled with scrap to check that he was gone. The girl turned back to him.  
  
"In trouble?"  
  
"You might say that."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Listen, can you help me get out of here?"  
  
"If I could, why would I want to?"  
  
"I'll pay you or, my master will a least, once you get me to him. Then, you could get whatever it is you need from here."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Say-- two hundred."  
  
"Three hundred and we have a deal."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her. He felt that she wasn't going to bargain. "All right. Just get me out of here."  
  
The girl smirked. "Follow me."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: For those of you who have read this story before, you might notice a difference. I decided, thanks to a review (see, I really do follow suggestions) to embellish the story a bit more. Don't be surprised if you see even more changes in the future. Please R/R so I can make this story even better!! 


	2. Don't You Ever--

Obi-Wan and the girl dashed across the street. After going through some back alleys, they came to another crowded avenue. This time, she quickly dove behind a cart manned by a small blue-skinned creature. Obi-Wan was hesitant but when she motioned it was alright, he tiptoed behind it as well.  
  
"Heelo, heelo!" the creature said, being very friendly but talking with an interesting dialect "How's yousa?"  
  
"I'm fine, Niks," relied the girl "I'm helping a-- an acquaintance here avoid some unwanted company."  
  
"Oh, theyses crazy mens alla over," said Niks. "Shipie good?"  
  
"Yep. The Crimson's fine," said the girl hurriedly "I'll come back again when I'm not on business, okay?"  
  
"Takie! Takie!" said Niks, handing her a sack. "We talka later."  
  
"Thanks, Niks," said the girl, then she swiftly dashed off along the storefronts. Obi-Wan looked to Niks, then followed the girl. Soon, she turned into the back alleys again. After venturing just a little ways, she stood stiffly against the wall. She motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same next to her.  
  
"Guards," she whispered.  
  
"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked, unable to suppress his curiosity.  
  
"Oh, Niks? He's a friend, and the one I won my ship from."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A bet."  
  
"Don't you get around."  
  
"Well, how come you have a lightsaber?"  
  
"I'm a Jedi."  
  
"That's nice," she said, obviously unbelieving. She looked around the corner. Obi-Wan peered over her head. Guards were coming their way and spotted them. A bolt rang through the air and hit the wall opposite them. The girl pointed to another side-street branching off the one they were on. Obi-Wan understood and ran to it. The girl stayed and pulled out her blaster. As the two guards rounded the corner, they shot at her. One of the bolts soared past her but the other grazed her in the side. Unmoving, she shot one in the chest and the other in the leg before turning and running to Obi-Wan, who was staring at her and her wound.  
  
"Go!" she hissed.  
  
Obi-Wan took off, with the girl at his side. He felt an attack coming and pulled out his lightsaber in time to block a few shots. They turned another corner and she opened a door to a large building.  
  
"In here," she said.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped in when a shot hit the wall by his shoulder. The large building was actually a hanger and inside was a small cargo ship. It looked to be a newer model but was very scuffed up. On the side, he could just make out the name Crimson Storm. He quickly got aboard and was followed by the girl. They went straight to the cockpit and she fired up the engines. Just as she lifted off, two guards came in.  
  
"Do you have a pilot's license?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not exactly respectable, are you?"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly a Jedi. Aren't you guys supposed to be all- powerful?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a padawan, I'm working on it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she looked on the rear-sensors and saw one of the guards using a comlink. "I have a feeling we'll be having company."  
  
She blasted them out of the hanger. Obi-Wan took a seat in the co-pilot chair and buckled in. Just then, several shots went whizzing past them.  
  
"What now?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"I've got it covered," the girl said calmly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
She made a steep dive. Obi-Wan stared at the fast-approaching ground and panicked.  
  
"You're going to kill us!" he said and tried to grab the steering.  
  
The girl elbowed him in the ribs so hard, he was pushed back into the seat. Her motion, however, caused the ship to veer and barely avoid a tower. She kept the ship in the dive and smiled when she saw the two fighters pursuing her. Just before the ship hit a block of houses, she pulled up. One of the ships followed suit but the other wasn't fast enough and crashed into the buildings. As the other ship shot at her, the girl calmly executed evasive maneuvers. Then, she hit the breaks and the ship went flying by. She quickly took aim before the pilot realized what had happened and fired one shot. Direct hit. The enemy ship exploded and the streets below where showered with debris. Then, Crimson Storm high-tailed out of there.  
  
* * *  
  
She landed the ship far outside of town, in a small canyon. As soon as she and Obi-Wan were out of their seats, she led him to the free space outside the cockpit.  
  
Obi-Wan was still recovering form his panic-attack and didn't sense in time what was coming. She grabbed Obi-Wan and flung him across the small space and up against the opposite wall. As soon as he hit the wall, it seemed, she was leaning over him.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again. If you try and mess with my piloting, next time, we will be killed. Or, if we aren't. I will toss you into this escape pod--" she tapped the door that was right next to where Obi-Wan sat "and I will eject it without a second thought."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up, humbled.  
  
"Remember, I'm the one saving your butt here," she began to waiver "and--" The girl fainted. Her limp body was caught by Obi-Wan. 


	3. Alanae

When she came to, the girl was lying on the bed in the sleeping chamber. Obi-Wan was bent over her, finishing up a bandage to her side.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be throwing people across rooms after you have and injury," he said.  
  
"Thanks for warning me," replied the girl as she tried to sit up.  
  
"No, stay down," he ordered.  
  
"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth. Then the pain overruled her. She lay back down. "No I'm not."  
  
"Some people might have died after loosing that much blood," said Obi- Wan. "You've got some will to live."  
  
"Thanks, Jedi-boy. I think."  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"What?" she looked at him, confused.  
  
"My name's Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh. I'm Alanae."  
  
"Get some rest, Alanae," he said, putting a blanket over her "I'll put the sensors on for ships. If anything comes up, I'll wake you."  
  
"Sleep sounds good," she said, and snuggled into the covers.  
  
Obi-Wan turned off the lights and left the room. He went to the cockpit and put on the sensors, then sat down and mulled over things. He knew Qui-Gon would have said something about keeping his focus on the present had he been there but now, the part of Obi-Wan's brain that was programmed with his master's teachings chided him instead. The Jedi padawan sighed and looked out at the canyon walls, tracing with his eyes the lines that had been formed by many years of wind and water running over the rock. He wondered where this adventure would lead, when he would see his master again, and what there was to this hard-as-nails girl, Alanae.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan woke Alanae once night had fallen.  
  
"We'd better get out of here," he said "We can't hide forever."  
  
Once in the cockpit, Alanae turned on a strange device.  
  
"What's that?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"It's a machine that helps me tap into different comlink or other transmission signals."  
  
"Let me guess, that's not legal either."  
  
"No, it is. For law-enforcement personnel at least."  
  
She tuned the signal until they got what seemed to be a law- enforcement signal.  
  
"The ship's nowhere to be found, sir."  
  
"Then check again. I want Tibbar dead."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You're sure the ship he was on is the Crimson Storm."  
  
"Yes, sir. That's what G-404 reported. He and G-403 saw them lift off."  
  
"Good. Remember, he's to be killed. That wretch doesn't deserve any mercy. Riuck Tibbar can't escape justice any longer. Captain out."  
  
Alanae, shocked, turned the volume down.  
  
"Who's Riuck Tibbar?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Alanae stared at him.  
  
"You've never heard of Tibbar the Tyrant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He's only the most infamous crime lord on this planet!"  
  
"Why do they think he's on your ship?" asked Obi-Wan as he looked around suspiciously "I didn't sense any other lifeforms here"  
  
Alanae looked at him, putting the pieces together.  
  
"They think you-- they think you're Riuck!" she laughed out loud.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny. Didn't you hear him say that they want me-- I mean, him dead?"  
  
"I did, actually. We're going to have a heck of a time getting you out of here."  
  
"Well, then let's stop wasting time and get to it."  
  
Alanae started up the engines and lifted off. As soon as they were in the air, Obi-Wan went to the back. He went into the sleeping chamber. Something about Alanae gave him an idea. It was strange, but not impossible. He took one of the swabs he had used to clean out her wound and set to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae flew the ship out over the barren land at a low altitude. After listening a bit more to the tapped signal, she found out that fighters were flying around the planet, waiting for any ship that might try to make it into space. After a while, she began to figure out that they were mostly flying over the cities. So, she purposely turned Crimson towards the middle of nowhere.  
  
Once she was done with that, she let her mind go to other things. This Obi-Wan was interesting. She had a strange gut feeling about him. He was different from anyone she had met before. She could tell that he disapproved of the fact that she was not extremely law-abiding but he also didn't judge her. He respected her. After spending most of her life fending for herself and scraping together a living amongst bandits and their ilk, she'd almost forgotten what compassion was. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Forget him," she told herself "you're being stupid."  
  
* * *  
  
In the back, Obi-Wan had finally figured it out. He had hooked his broken comlink to the ship's power systems and then inserted a sample of Alanae's blood that he had extracted from the swab. The scanning section jumped to life and began to survey the blood sample. Soon enough, a reading popped onto the screen and Obi-Wan's suspicion was confirmed.  
  
"Qui-Gon was right," he said "these buggers show up in the most unexpected places. Her midichlorian concentration is as high as mine. That means--"  
  
He looked towards the cockpit.  
  
"She should've been a Jedi." 


	4. Battle For Freedom

The Force. That strange, omnipresent power in all things had chosen Alanae to be gifted with an excellent sense of it, as much as himself. Obi- Wan sat and wondered silently what could have happened to keep Alanae from the path of a Jedi. The possibilities were endless. After a while, he got up and went to talk to her. Something about the irony of the last day's events led him to suspect that this meeting was more than just unbelievable chance.  
  
"Alanae?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, a bit distracted.  
  
"Have you ever had a blood sample taken?"  
  
"Listen, Obi-Whatever, this is not the time. We're about to get off this dustbowl and the space just above the atmosphere is teeming with fighters."  
  
Obi-Wan immediately sat down and buckled in.  
  
"You know, after having you for a pilot, I don't think I'll ever enjoy flying again."  
  
"Yeah, well, I got a bit more than I bargained for, too," she said as she pointed the ship upwards.  
  
"Here we go again," Obi-wan groaned.  
  
Crimson Storm shot up towards the sky. The ride became turbulent as they ploughed through the clouds and towards freedom. As soon as they emerged from the atmosphere, four fighters appeared on the sensors.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
Alanae twisted Crimson out of the shots of the closest ship. She flipped a switch that lighted up another steering device to the side. She grabbed it with one hand and kept an eye on the rear sensor.  
  
"What's that for?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The enemy ship drifted from side to side in the rear sensor, following Crimson as Alanae turned it this way and that to avoid fire. Then, she stopped evading fire and pushed a button on the second steering device. Obi-Wan watched in the rear sensor as the enemy ship exploded. This girl had a gift-- Force-sensitive or no.  
  
"Good shot."  
  
Alanae couldn't keep a small smile from crawling across her face but she kept focus, now two others came at her in formation. The last ship on their sensors was not behind. She pulled Crimson up and tried to do a flip- like maneuver so she would be behind them. This didn't work, the two ships split formation and each flew to one side. Alanae and Obi-Wan went right between them. Next, Alanae tried to lure the fighters into following her by flying across their path but high enough so they couldn't shoot her. These two fighters must have seen the other ship's ending and neither was willing to go out the same way. After several minutes of more twisting, Alanae's stern face split into a smile. Obi-wan watched silently as she steered a course to take them between the two ships. Both were firing and Crimson took some minor hits where a shot grazed it's protective armor.  
  
"I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" Obi-Wan muttered, shutting his eyes tight.  
  
"Remember what happened last time you said that?" came the reply.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes, seeing with mounting fear the emerald bolts being fired at them from the two menacing adversaries. Alanae deviate from her course but instead accelerated through the gap. The enemies' eagerness to destroy their foe would be their undoing. Each fired a bolt at the same time. The shots flew through the air and hit the opposing ship, causing them both to explode.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Alanae raised her arms in the air and shouted.  
  
Obi-Wan also let himself experience the moment. "Yeah! We showed them!"  
  
Just then, another bolt hit the Crimson Storm. The ship jumped forwards and the two were almost thrown out of their seats. The fourth ship had arrived.  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn paced in the Senate Embassy far below on the desert planet. He chided himself again and again. He had lost his apprentice. His mind had been too focused on the looming political issues and debates that he had disregarded his obviously tired padawan. Not to mention that he had done so after the transmission section on Obi-Wan's comlink had broken earlier that day. This was the worst thing a Jedi master could do and he swore that if he never found Obi-Wan, he would never forgive himself. On the edge of his senses, he could feel his disciple was close yet far away at the same time. By getting any feeling at all, Qui-Gon guessed that Obi- Wan was alive. His thoughts were interrupted by the sense of something approaching. He jerked his head up and listened. Soon, he could hear footsteps. An officer entered the room.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," he said, making an almost mechanical bow. Qui-Gon nodded to him. "Your padawan has not entered the Embassy, sir. I've checked the records. Shall we mobilize--"  
  
"No, no. That's alright," said Qui-Gon, "I'll find him myself."  
  
"Very good, sir."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced out the window at the night that blanketed the city then turned back to the officer.  
  
"No use going out in this pitch darkness. I'll stay the night and set out shortly after dawn."  
  
"Sir." said the lieutenant, obediently , "I'll send a droid in with blankets and a bit of supper. You must be hungry."  
  
"Thank you," said the Jedi master "food would be nice. You may go."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The doors opened and the officer marched out. Qui-Gon turned back to the window, thinking of his pupil.  
  
"Use the Force, Obi-Wan," he said "don't be afraid." 


	5. Destiny

"What happened!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed "That didn't sound good."  
  
Alanae looked at the readings on the ship's controls.  
  
"Looks like he shot the rear-gun clear off, and he blew a hole in the hyperdrive generator."  
  
Obi-Wan let his head sink into his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, I can still get us out of here. I've got an auxiliary generator, but we need to get this guy off our tail if we want to be able to set coordinates."  
  
Alanae swerved Crimson Storm out of the way of some more shots. Her mind was racing. How could she rid herself of this last enemy? If she didn't hurry, the whole planet's fleet would be upon them and while she could gun down quite a few ships, those odds would have been impossible to get out of. Besides, the government wanted Tibbar, Obi-Wan's mistaken identity, in only one condition: dead.  
  
"Can't you flip another switch and shoot him down like the other one?" asked Obi-Wan, looking at her with pleading eyes. At any other time, Alanae might have been quite distracted by this but instead, she stayed solid and focused.  
  
"I'm a pilot, not a miracle worker."  
  
This adversary was much more daring than the others. He used difficult moves to try to get a better shot at Crimson. Alanae had her hands full just trying to avoid the onslaught. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He thought of a blank screen. Distractions, noises, thoughts, all were brushed away by an invisible hand. Opening his eyes again, his thoughts were no longer clouded with fear but instead flowed and he acted almost automatically.  
  
"I can take him," he said.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I said, I can take him."  
  
"With what, Jedi-boy?" inquired Alanae.  
  
"You have another gun on this ship, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, a bit impressed "it's on the starboard side but--"  
  
"We'll use that."  
  
"We'd have to do a fly-by to shoot it. It's way too low-range for this. I mean, do you even know how to shoot a gun?"  
  
"I'd wouldn't man the gun."  
  
"Then who would, an invisible friend?"  
  
"You," Obi-wan said calmly.  
  
"Somebody's elevator isn't going to the top floor," she responded.  
  
Just then, another blast rocked the ship. The sensors went wild and Alanae acted swiftly to isolate the damage.  
  
"Another hit like that and we're toast."  
  
"Let me pilot the ship. It's now or never."  
  
Alanae looked at Obi-wan for a second, then got up. Obi-wan immediately sat down in the pilot's chair and grabbed the steering. Calling upon the Force, he guided the ship smoothly, evading each bolt almost before it was fired. Alanae went into the back to man the gun.  
  
"I'm ready," Alanae called up to him "If you think you can't make it, pull out and we'll figure out another way."  
  
Obi-Wan turned Crimson storm around and headed for the side of the ship, dodging shot after shot. He kept his mind clear and lent all his concentration to using the Force. It guided him closer and closer to the fast-approaching enemy.  
  
"We're almost there!" he called to Alanae.  
  
The gap between the two ships closed. The aggressive attacker kept up his fire, not changing course and being just a bit too daring for his own good. Obi-Wan flew Crimson closer still and then, imitating Alanae's earlier victory, suddenly switched into high throttle. They catapulted towards the adversary. Alanae shot as many bolts as she could into the enemy ship's side. Obi-Wan flew Crimson away from the ship and the turned it round again to face the enemy. He was debating making another pass at the ship, which seemed to have slowed almost to a halt. Silence descended, only to be broken by the explosion of the final foe.  
  
"We did it!" shouted Alanae, running up from the back "We did it! We did it! We did it!"  
  
Obi-wan just sat back and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan sat in the small charting room. Alanae had hooked up the auxiliary hyperdrive generator and they were now safely on their way away from the desert planet. He looked out the window and again let his thoughts drift to his master. He looked up when the door opened and Alanae entered. She dropped a familiar-looking sack on the table.  
  
"I thought you'd like some snacks," she said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," said Obi-Wan. Alanae turned back towards him but Obi-Wan could sense that she had had reservations about doing so.  
  
"I didn't get a good answer from you before," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I asked you about midi--" he stopped himself "about blood samples."  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Then I'll start over," said Obi-Wan patiently "Have you ever had a blood sample taken?"  
  
"I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Because I took one earlier, after I woke you up, using blood from the swabs I cleaned you wound with."  
  
"And--"  
  
"And I checked your midichlorian count."  
  
"Midichlorian count? What?" she asked as she sat down.  
  
"You've heard of the Force, right?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, the more midichlorians you have in your cells, the more sensitive you are to the Force."  
  
Alanae paused then asked "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"Your midichlorian count is as high as mine. Right now you should be as I am, a Jedi padawan."  
  
Alanae sat back, stunned. "You mean, I could be a Jedi Knight if I wanted to?"  
  
"Well, not really. Jedi padawan start training at a very young age. According to the Jedi Council's rules, you're too old to start training now."  
  
"But you're saying, I could've been a Jedi? If I had-- If I had had my blood tested for the little whatevers?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and looked at her, gauging her reaction. She looked around, letting it all sink in. He suspected that she was choking back tears. Obi- Wan wanted to somehow sooth her but used his will to remain still. Alanae got up and went to the door.  
  
"Enjoy the food, she said over her shoulder, and walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae went to the cockpit, where she felt most at home. She gazed out at the stars streaking by. This journey was certainly more than she had imagined. She sat there for a long time, letting the questions run through her mind as she did her best to absorb it all. All her life she had looked up to Jedi like they stood on some high pillar. This adventure had changed everything. Not only did she now know a padawan, for whom she had a growing respect, she also knew she could have, infact, should have been amongst their ranks. Why had the Force brought her into the world an unwanted child in the slums of a remote desert planet? What part could she possibly play?  
  
Obi-Wan watched Alanae like a shadow. She was headstrong and independent, much like himself, yet he couldn't silence this voice in his head that said "but what if…" Though her rootless existence as an outlaw did not appeal to him in the least, he could not help but admire her for her strength and determination. He sighed and went back into the charting room, wondering if he had done the right thing to tell her of a destiny that was no longer possible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I changed this chapter from having lyrics in it to not because it just didn't seem to fit. I'll put in lyrics from a better song in later, when it's more appropriate. Thanks for all the reviews. I will stress that without them, I don't have a reason for continuing so *please* keep them coming! Thankies & toodles. ^_^ 


	6. Crash

A sudden jolt from Crimson Storm awoke Alanae. She sat up and glanced about the sleeping chamber's smooth walls. Then, she was almost thrown out of bed by another huge shake. Quickly shedding her sleeping garments, she threw on a tunic, pants and boots before running to the cockpit. Once there, she found Obi-Wan already waiting.  
  
"Is there any possibility I might actually make it back to my master in one piece?"  
  
Alanae looked at the controls as Crimson was rocked again. Obi-Wan was knocked off his feet. She stared down at him, a stern look in her eye.  
  
"I really don't appreciate that."  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong," he said, rubbing the back of his head as he got up and strapped himself down in the passenger's seat.  
  
"The engine's giving out. We're halfway across the galaxy but running out of energy."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"It's not as bad as you think. We have enough energy to get us to the nearest system. Yavin, I think it's called. The planet is a gas giant but the 4 moon is habitable."  
  
"Fine. Just get me onto some solid ground."  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae steered Crimson to a forested moon circling a huge red gas giant. Obi-Wan buckled in for decent through the atmosphere and thanked the Force he had because as soon as they were through, the gauges all dimmed. The engine had failed. Keeping a cool head, Alanae did the best she could to make a landing as they shot towards the trees. When they got to the canopy, a stroke of luck caused Crimson to be redirected to a less steep angle when the hull grazed a large tree. The ship catapulted through the layers, being hit by innumerable branches and vines. Obi-Wan grasped his seat, his heart racing. Could this be the end? Then they hit the bottom. Crimson skidded along the soft forest floor. The two were jolted around violently. Eventually it came to a halt, restrained by thick vines from moving any farther.  
  
The only sound came as a hiss from deep inside the ship. Alanae sat back and heaved a sigh. Obi-Wan's grip on the seat, however, was still as tight as ever and his knuckles were white. He glanced over to Alanae as she unbuckled herself. Was that a smile he saw? He had almost been killed on that desert planet but ever since he had joined up with her, things hadn't gotten much better. His Jedi calm had already faded and now it was replaced by anger. She walked out of the cockpit. He unbuckled himself and went after her.  
  
"I didn't promise you good money for this," he said "You were supposed to get me back to my Master."  
  
She didn't look back and went into the charting room. He followed her in.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"You think I wanted to endanger my life like this?" she replied, back to him, as she took out some food.  
  
"I don't know what you wanted. I just know that now I am trapped on some Force-forsaken planet on the Outer Rim with no idea where the nearest civilization is!"  
  
"You forgot to mention the part about how you're also being hunted," added Alanae, still facing away from him. Her voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
His blood boiled. Walking silently up to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Because he was on the offensive, it took him a moment to realize that while he was spinning her, she had grabbed her blaster from her belt and now had it against his temple. The metal was cold on his skin. She looked up at him, unafraid.  
  
"You may not have promised me money to get you into this situation but you did promise it to me if I kept you alive. Lucky for you, I'm holding up my side of the bargain. Otherwise, I guarantee you'd be dead by now."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
Obi-Wan thrust her wrist in her face and stalked out of the room. Alanae waited until the door was closed before she closed her eyes to fight the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. 


	7. Unrequited

Obi-Wan stormed through the underbrush. One good thing about actually being on  
  
land now was that he could get away and cool off. He had always possessed a hot  
  
temper, not even Qui-Gon had been able to free him of it. Pushing past thorns  
  
and bushes, he came to a small clearing. He stumbled on a protruding root and  
  
fell to his hands and knees. Cursing, he took out his lightsaber, turned it on  
  
and slashed the root apart. Getting up, he walked to the edge of the clearing  
  
and hewed down some thorn bushes. The energy of the light-blade withered the  
  
branches. Obi-Wan's breath now came in gasps. He calmed down and started to  
  
execute lightsaber moves in the middle of the area. Trusting, swinging,  
  
blocking. His lightsaber was a blue blur as he practiced clearing his mind, as  
  
his master had taught him.  
  
Then he saw her face. Soft, smooth skin, shining hair and piercing eyes.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to wipe away the image. It went but was replaced by  
  
another vision of her. He admired Alanae for her take-no-crap attitude but that  
  
wasn't all. He couldn't put his finger on it. All these pictures in his mind  
  
would torment him if he tried to keep focusing so he turned off his lightsaber  
  
and slowly headed through the lush forest back towards the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae wasn't hungry anymore. She put away the food she had taken out and  
  
retreated to the back of the ship. Maybe she could unlock some energy reserve  
  
to get them at least as far so they could get more fuel.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan entered the Crimson Storm to look for Alanae. He had remembered her  
  
injury and realized the bandages had to be changed to prevent infection. He  
  
checked the cockpit, charting room and sleeping quarters with no success. Then  
  
he heard some noises and followed them to a small compartment in the back. He  
  
peered inside the dimly lit area and saw her surrounded with tools, tinkering  
  
with Crimson's systems. She glanced at him then quickly looked away.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Y—" Obi-Wan swallowed and fought against his impulse. "You're bandages need  
  
to be changed."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Your wound can get infected."  
  
"Later, okay?"  
  
"Later might be too late, especially in here," he said, indicating the greasy  
  
innards of the ship.  
  
"If I let you, will you go away?"  
  
"I'll leave you alone if that's what you mean."  
  
"Fine," she dropped the tool she had been using. It clattered on the metal  
  
grid on which she stood. Obi-Wan looked on, obviously not approving of this  
  
treatment of tools. Alanae followed Obi-Wan slowly to the charting room, where  
  
he had prepared the necessary materials. She sat down heavily. He gently lifted  
  
up the hem of her tunic, just enough to get at her wound. She held it while he  
  
discreetly unwound the bandages from her midriff. When he had removed them, he  
  
took some gauze wetted with a light blue-colored chemical to clean the wound.  
  
She stared straight ahead and didn't flinch at the stinging sensation that  
  
flowed from her side. Obi-Wan instinctively brushed part of his hand lightly  
  
across some of her smoother skin as he wiped the area clean. His sense grabbed  
  
him and he immediately withdrew it. Alanae didn't notice, or at least pretended  
  
not too. He skillfully dressed her wound and wrapped new bandages around her.  
  
Then, Obi-Wan looked at Alanae's face, trying to read her emotion. She remained  
  
still, with no readable expression on her features.  
  
"I'm done," he informed her. Alanae dropped the hem of her tunic almost  
  
mechanically and silently left the room. Obi-Wan watched her go, a forlorn  
  
expression in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae had closed her eyes for most of the time she was with Obi- Wan. She  
  
didn't want to fall in love. She couldn't fall in love. Hadn't she been raised  
  
in the slums? Hadn't she fended for herself her entire life? She had thought  
  
she'd removed all trace of emotion from her heart. But now, a Jedi, a member of  
  
an elitist organization who was forbidden attachment, had awoken her  
  
long-forgotten feelings. When she was near Obi-wan, her stomach was filled with  
  
fluttering of many small wings. Alanae didn't trust herself anymore. She felt  
  
strange in that room. What was the word? Intoxicated. His soft touch had sent  
  
far more signals through her than the sharp pain that the disinfecting chemical  
  
could ever hope to match. All her consciousness had been squeezed into the area  
  
he had touched until all she felt was him.  
  
Exiting the room, she had to force herself to put one foot in front of the  
  
other, while at the same time, part of her was fighting to keep her from  
  
running from his presence. She feared her uncontrolled emotions. She feared  
  
him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: dedicated to all who suffer unrequited love. 


	8. Giving In

She had ignored him. Alanae had given absolutely no attention to Obi-Wan  
  
during that entire time. Did she sense what he felt? No. She seemed too  
  
occupied with something else, perhaps how to get them off of this moon. It had  
  
been painful, though, to remain calm. He kept having ideas taunt him; hold her,  
  
kiss her, touch her. She may as well shoot him with that blaster. He wouldn't  
  
blame her. It would be like euthanasia compared to the agony he felt in his  
  
heart at this moment.  
  
Secluding himself in the charting room, he knew he had to get away before he  
  
did something stupid. Before he ran to her and told her everything. He watched  
  
the light fade out as the 4 moon passed to the opposite side of Yavin from the  
  
main star of the system.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae too watched the sky flare with orange, red and purple. She slipped off  
  
her pants and slid into bed. Tomorrow, she promised herself, she would find the  
  
energy to get out of this place of torment. Her heart was so heavy with emotion  
  
that she didn't feel she could stand it for much longer.  
  
When she was seven years old, she had gone hungry for a week. At that time, she  
  
had thought it to be the most terrible feeling. But now, she'd found something  
  
far worse.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. He'd tried to amuse himself with his comlink, messing  
  
with the parts but he couldn't concentrate. Setting it on his bed, he left the  
  
room. Crimson Storm was eerily silent. He assumed Alanae had gone to sleep.  
  
Without thinking, he walked to the sleeping quarters, willing himself to stay  
  
absolutely silent. He pushed the control and the door slid open with a soft  
  
swishing noise.  
  
There she lay. The one who had him speechless with amazement, with admiration,  
  
with love. He crossed the room without a sound, moving towards her. She slept,  
  
breathing softly. Dim starlight lit her resting figure. Kneeling at her side,  
  
Obi-Wan looked on her. He allowed himself to revel in the feeling of just being  
  
with her. He reached out and gently stroked her hair with a rough hand. She  
  
remained motionless. Growing bolder, he lightly touched the soft skin on her  
  
arm.  
  
Alanae slowly opened her eyes. He froze.  
  
"Obi-?" she began.  
  
He stood and attempted to flee the room. He was dead meat now. His efforts were  
  
too late, she already had a grip on his arm. Obi-Wan turned back and met her  
  
eyes but was surprised to see that instead of being filed with malice, they  
  
were filled with desire, the same kind he felt. Alanae sat upright and stood,  
  
still holding onto him.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes ran over her figure, outlined by the starlight that shone from  
  
behind. Only a large tunic covered her. Like this she looked more a cultured  
  
girl than a fierce-tempered outlaw. She was so beautiful, his heart filled with  
  
passion.  
  
Alanae observed him as well. She stepped slowly forward. His toned body,  
  
muscular from lightsaber training could be seen because of his worn and now  
  
untidy Jedi clothing. She felt so much that she thought she might burst as she  
  
approached him.  
  
Now they stood, face-to-face. Obi-Wan looked at Alanae. She looked at him.  
  
Nothing needed to be said. At that moment, they knew what the other felt.  
  
Alanae felt Obi-wan lean forward and closed her eyes. He gently pressed his  
  
lips to hers. She kissed back, forcing all the feeling she could behind it.  
  
Obi-Wan put his free arm about her waist, she still unknowingly gripped one. He  
  
felt an unbelievable elation, bliss like nothing he had ever felt before. He  
  
kissed her fiercely, pushing the limits of his emotion. Alanae drew back for  
  
air but when she tried to kiss him again, he backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?' she asked.  
  
"My oaths. I—" he looked at her, torn "I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"But you can," she said, resting her forehead on his chest.  
  
"No, I can't," he backed away and put her hands to her sides. "When I became a  
  
padawan, I swore to forsake all attachments. That's why they bring only infants  
  
to the Temple, so you don't have time to bond to your family. I don't even  
  
remember my mother."  
  
"Obi-Wan," she said, stepping towards him, "you may have forsaken attachments  
  
but—but what is the purpose of the Jedi?"  
  
"To follow the will of the Force."  
  
"And that will—" she said, bringing him close again and looking him in the eye,  
  
"that will put you here. With me. Tonight."  
  
She leaned in and this time Obi-Wan gave in. He defied all he had been trained  
  
in and kissed her. Alanae returned his passion and wrapped her arms around his  
  
shoulders. The two refused to be parted again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all who have found love. 


	9. Final Moments

Obi-Wan woke up as the light streamed through the windows of Crimson Storm. Alanae lay snuggled up to him. She looked peaceful. He did his best to get up without waking her but it didn't work.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.  
  
He leaned over her and they kissed. She put a hand on his bare chest. Another rested on his belt. He pulled away after a bit.  
  
"I'm hungry," he said as he climbed over her and off the bed. "I'll bring you back some food."  
  
"Sound good," she said, stretching. Alanae watched him walk out of the room, looking comical with one of his pant legs scrunched up around his knee. She smiled and put on a fresh tunic and pants.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan walked into the charting room. He picked up the food sack and grabbed a strange-looking fruit and bit into it. Then, he went over to the unused makeshift bed. It was then that he noticed a quiet beeping noise. Looking to the blankets, he saw his comlink, beeping and with a light flashing that meant it was signaling. He dropped the food and ran over to it. It was sending a distress signal. He couldn't believe it. He'd thought that it was broken. Then, Obi-Wan remembered what he had done before going to Alanae. He'd toyed with it. Somehow, he'd fixed it. Now, it would give tem away.  
  
"A-" he croaked "Ala-Alanae. Alanae!"  
  
"What?" she walked into the room, looking unconcerned.  
  
"My comlink! My comlink!" he cried.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down, Ben" she said.  
  
"Ben?" he looked at her, confused.  
  
"Yeah, Ben. Think of it as a nickname. Anyway, slow down and tell me what's going on."  
  
"Last night, before I-before we-" he paused "before I came to your room, I was messing with my comlink. I though it was broken but somehow, I managed to accidentally fix it and now it's sending a distress signal. Republican ships will be here in a few hours, at the most and if they find us, they might shoot us because of-because of-" he stopped. He couldn't think of dying right now. Alanae saw the look in his eyes and hugged him.  
  
"It's alright," she said. "We're going to make it. I'll see if I can find enough energy to get us to the nearest spaceport, okay."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her forehead and then her lips before letting her go to the small compartment in the back.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanae thought as she frantically worked with the fuel supply. Just the thing she had wished would happen the night before was now happening. But now it was her worst nightmare. She had just found love. Love! Something some people never came across. She shook her head to clear it of all the "what if"s that plagued her. Alanae was determined to hold on Obi-Wan, no matter what, she would do it. Alanae tried not to let her mid drift to those thoughts often and kept at her work.  
  
* * *  
  
An hour, Alanae ran from the back room. She had leeched enough power from other functions to be able to power the ship. She found Obi-Wan in the cockpit, grim-faced.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They'll be here in five minutes."  
  
Alanae glanced from him to the single radar screen he had turned on. It showed a group of Republic ships coming out of light speed. She stared, face tight.  
  
"Come with me," said Obi-Wan and led her from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
In the sleeping quarters, Alanae helped Obi-Wan with his Jedi outfit. When they were done, though, it was splotched with spots where her tears had hit. Obi-Wan took her in his arms and held her tight. They kissed desperately, not sure whether they would live to see another day.  
  
The minutes went fast. All too soon, they heard the voices of men and stomp of boots. Obviously, they were to be either arrested or shot in person.  
  
'Nice touch,' Alanae thought to herself as she aimed her blaster at the door. Obi-Wan turned on his lightsaber and whispered to her.  
  
"Let me handle this if I can."  
  
Alanae didn't respond. If they thought they could get away with this easily, they had another thing coming. The doors opened and a troop of soldiers pointed blasters in but no shots were fired. Alanae was, for a moment, startled at how many people they had brought in but then she got over it. She pointed at the men and fired.  
  
"Alanae!" Obi-Wan called to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as his other side was busy deflecting bolts. "Don't shoot," he ordered, voice even. "You will put your guns down."  
  
Half of the men put their blasters on the floor. The others urged them to get up.  
  
"We will come peacefully if you let us," he said.  
  
"Tell the missy to put the blaster down," came the reply.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed Alanae on the temple and whispered to her. She reluctantly dropped the blaster. As soon as it was down, the soldiers moved in. they surrounded the couple and ordered Obi-Wan to turn off his lightsaber. He did so and handed it over. Then, the company retreated from the room but posted sentries as they waited for the leaders to arrive.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they were gone, Alanae let one tear slip down her cheek. Obi-Wan held her and they talked quietly, stopping often to express their passions. Alanae kissed him as fierce as ever. She knew Obi-wan would be allowed to go but she-she might be killed or locked away. Obi-Wan let his hands run over her body once more but then the soldiers came in. They approached them. Alanae kissed Obi-Wan one last time then felt two men grabbing her and pulling her away. Two others were taking Obi-Wan.  
  
"NO!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She reached out and grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's hand. They held on for a second but then her grip failed her. "NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"ALANAE!!!!!" he called after her "ALANAE!!!!!!!"  
  
Alanae fought the men with all her might. She managed to free one arm and bash one in the head but two more jumped on her. She kicked one onto the flat of his back but then they took each of her limbs and carried her away, all the time screaming for Obi-Wan. She could hear his responses getting fainter as she was dragged away and then, there was nothing but her own voice. She had been taken out of Crimson Storm and the door had shut. * * * * * * * * * A/N: Ah, the bad things in life that happen to good people. Tough, isn't it? Keep reviewing! Thankies. 


	10. You Set Me Free

Obi-Wan sat in the corner of a dank room. He figured it was a holding cell built into one of the Republic's ships. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten there: it was all a blur of colors and strong arms. Tears clouded his eyes still. The only light filtered in through a small window. It was storming outside so the cell was quite dark. Rain pattered on the ship, refreshing the world. Refreshing everything but him. Obi-Wan's thoughts were currently on his fate but more often, they would turn to Alanae. He had called for again and again but it was without response. She must have been taken to another ship.  
  
There was a click and hiss. Obi-Wan looked out from his corner and pulled his cloak tighter about himself. The door opened and in walked a soldier. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan," said a voice, a very familiar voice.  
  
Opening his eyes and looking up he saw who had followed the soldier in: his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Leave us," Qui-Gon ordered the man. Obediently, he bowed and exited the room. Obi-wan closed his eyes and lowered his head in despair. His master would let him go and he'd be forced to become just another of the merchant class.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
He remained motionless.  
  
"Look at me, my padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan forced himself to meet his master's eyes. "You-" he looked at his master. "You called me your padawan."  
  
"Well, what did you expect me to say?"  
  
"Aren't you going to let me go?"  
  
"No."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down.  
  
"All I'm going to say is: you treaded dangerous ground when you fell in love," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Who told you that?" Obi-Wan asked, shifting guiltily.  
  
"No one needed to. I can feel it in you. Your perception of the Force has somewhat depleted. You focus more energy on her than the will of the Force."  
  
"I know, master."  
  
"Good. As long as you realize the affect this has on you. We'll have to leave soon. Negotiations can not be neglected for long."  
  
"What about Alanae?" Obi-Wan asked. "What'll happen to her?"  
  
"Alanae?" responded Qui-Gon. "Is that her name?" He saw the look of panic in his apprentice's eyes. "Don't worry. I talked to her, as well as the soldiers. We've all agreed on a deal. She'll be let free. She said she'd go to." He thought for a moment. "She said she'd go your home planet. She had heard of good piloting squad she could join there."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. He could see her as a pilot. "Can I go see her?" he asked.  
  
"It is your destiny to be a Jedi knight. To fulfill that, you have to let her go," replied Qui-Gon. "You will not see her."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at him, absolutely crest-fallen. His master paid no notice and turned to walk out of the cell. He stood and suppressed his emotion, using his Jedi training and followed him.  
  
He allowed himself one last, long look at Crimson Storm. The battered and scorched ship now seemed like an old friend. Seeing it sitting silently, surrounded by newly blooming flowers and sprouting grass, he had to fight to keep a straight face. It meant so much, not only the ship but also the memories. It seemed regal now, as if it knew it had reached its last moments. The script on the side of the ship now seemed to shimmer just a bit in his eyes. Crimson Storm. The name he had read on that desert planet so far away, just as his life was changing.  
  
Turning, he walked slowly into the Republican ship that his master had entered. The door closed behind him, closing on the ship, on the moon, on the only person he had loved. The image of Alanae, so proud, sitting in a dark cell like he had was almost enough to make him weep but he controlled everything that flashed across his face now. His mind wouldn't let him feel but his heart couldn't help but yearn for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan followed his master into a bar. A girl stood on the stage with some unusual instrument that she was playing as she sang. Qui-Gon ordered them a couple of drinks and they took seats off to the side. Obi- Wan let his gaze sweep the room. He tried to be as mindful as possible of the living Force. He had just celebrated his twenty-first birthday a while ago and had been back with his master now for months.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a small man making his way towards their table. He looked to Qui-Gon, who had seen him too. They waited until he had approached them until Qui-Gon spoke.  
  
"What is it you want?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Uh... um. a-a a m-m-m-mis-s-ster O-o-o-bi-W-w-w-an K-k-k-k-kenob-b- bi?" the man replied with a terrible stutter.  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said.  
  
The man gave him a device used to record messages and scampered away. Obi-Wan looked to his master before turning it on. Qui-Gon left to get another drink.  
  
He turned it on. A holograph of a man, an officer in some kind, appeared.  
  
"We regret to inform the relations and friends of Private Alanae that she was killed in action on-" Obi-Wan didn't hear the rest. He blanked out. Alanae was dead. Gone. Taken from the world. He stared out one of the windows until he could compose himself, fighting against letting it sink in. Only a few moments later did he realize that there was another message. Pressing the button, he watched intently. First, there was a hologram of a woman saying the date at which the message had been recorded; it was standard for military transmissions. Then, a more familiar figure appeared.  
  
The small-scale image of Alanae stood in the uniform of her squadron and spoke directly to him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know this will reach you after the news of my end. Do not be sorry for me. Last night I had a premonition. The Force wished me to take this mission, it showed me what I must do and what would happen. Because of my sacrifice this recent siege shall be broken. Through my death, millions more may live freely. My only regret is not seeing you again. I didn't get a chance to say this before we separated so let me say it now: Obi-Wan, I love you now and forever."  
  
Her image fizzed out. He shook it.  
  
"No," he hit it with his hand. "NO!!" He began to loose his grip on his feelings. "Bring her back! Do you hear me? BRING HER BACK!! ALANAE!!!"  
  
He dropped the device on the table and put his head in hands. For the first time in years, he wept. He missed her. He missed her terribly.  
  
The musician on the stage started up a new song. Something made him look up and listen. Obi-Wan knew this was another message. He looked up, as if he could see through the ceiling, through the sky and to the far-off light that was now Alanae.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny 'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah  
  
You set me free There's a will, there's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real, I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines there in the dark 'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah  
  
You set me free When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you 'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah  
  
You set me free 'Cause I wanted to fly  
  
So you gave me your wings  
  
And time held it's breath so I could see, yeah  
  
You set me free 


End file.
